Déjame estar
by Hessefan
Summary: Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. No debía llorar, no podía esperar menos. Sabía que merecía el desprecio de Hitsugaya, su silencio y la distancia. Le había lastimado, de una forma silenciosa y letal. * SPOILERS del capítulo 392 *.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, si así lo fuese sería un joven japonés, mangaka, lleno de dinero, y no lo soy. Todo de Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Fic de mi autoría. Spoilers del capítulo 392.

_

* * *

_

~ _Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria_ ~

* * *

Las palabras de Kira resonaban con fuerza en su mente; tenía razón: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Había visto en sus ojos el mismo dolor, los mismos temores y el mismo peso con el cual ella cargaba.

La juzgaban y se juzgaba débil, pero acostada en esa camilla, siendo atendida con cariño por los integrantes del cuarto escuadrón, alcanzaba a comprender apenas un poco lo fuerte que se había hecho.

Y esa fortaleza no tenía, en absoluto, nada que ver con ser un teniente.

Agradeció la partida de los curanderos. Podía llorar tranquila sin alarmar a nadie.

—Tonta —se dijo a si misma secándose la lágrima con el revés del kimono blanco—, eres una tonta.

No debía llorar, no podía esperar menos. Sabía que merecía el desprecio de Hitsugaya, su silencio y la distancia. Le había lastimado, de una forma silenciosa y letal. Y esa herida era mucho más profunda, más dolorosa y más insoportable que la física que ella padecía.

Palpó la cicatriz, sintiendo su pecho encogido ante el recuerdo de Hitsugaya atravesándola con Hyôrinmaru, la mirada en sus oceánicos ojos, la culpa y la impotencia.

Cuando la guerra finalizó sus lesiones tuvieron que ser atendidas, en ese tiempo —y sin saber bien que la hacía digna de esa estima — todos habían ido a dedicarle unas palabras. Todos menos _él_.

Una nueva lágrima hizo compañía a la anterior.

—Tonta —se volvió a decir con una leve sonrisa melancólica.

Y de todas las personas que habían ido a verle sólo dos lograron conmoverla al punto de largarse a lloriquear sin reparos. Kira, con esa expresión en el rostro que revelaba empatía parecía comprender el sufrimiento de ella mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros, sin ir más lejos él también había estado en su lugar y entendía la gravedad de sus heridas, de las del alma y no las del cuerpo.

La otra persona que revolucionó su ente había sido Matsumoto.

—"_Ve a verlo_"

Le había dicho una mañana, pero lo cierto es que —una vez recuperada— no reunía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Cobarde, se había llamado a sí misma.

Débil y cobarde.

Pero es que no podía, sencillamente no podía; y prefería mentirse diciendo que era lo mejor.

Aunque la distancia con Shirô-chan la matase en vida, consideraba que esa era la mejor manera —o quizás la única— que le quedaba para pagar sus errores y saldar sus cuentas. Ella lo había despreciado, había mancillado la amistad que tenían, le había pisoteado el corazón, no una, tal vez mil veces, muchas más de las que hubiese sido capaz de reconocer.

Ya era tarde y no merecía todo lo que Hitsugaya le había dado en un pasado. Era karma, sin dudas; todo en la vida vuelve y triplicado.

Y ella soportaría el dolor, cargaría con el peso, caminaría por ese sendero de espinas sin depender más de la protección de Tôshirô, era lo único que podía hacer. Sobreviviría a la idea de no contar más con la presencia de él en su vida.

Lo había perdido, por y para siempre… y estaba bien, su alma podía sentirse redimida.

De eso se había convencido, al menos hasta aquella mañana en la que Rangiku le _suplicó_ que fuese a verlo.

Momo no era una muchacha rencorosa, no caía en vanos pretextos, ni tampoco era tan vanidosa, Shirô-chan tenía motivos valederos para no interesarse por ella, para no ir a verla.

Y frente a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán del décimo escuadrón se preguntó qué le diría. Aparecerse así, de la nada, ¿y si Hitsugaya la sacaba de su despacho a los gritos? Ella no lo soportaría, se desmoronaría y quedaría mellada de por vida.

De repente recordó que ella se había hecho fuerte, que hacer el intento no lograría arrojarla a lo más profundo del infierno porque ya había tocado fondo; elevó la mano con el fin de llamar pero la puerta se abrió y su corazón brincó de emoción.

—¿Hinamori?

—Rangiku-san —musitó algo decepcionada.

La mujer le sonrió de una manera especial, como si le estuviese diciéndole con el rictus de su rostro "_al final has venido_".

—El Capitán está dentro, pasa.

La chica entró y de inmediato Matsumoto pasó a su lado yéndose para darles la intimidad que requerían. Momo chistó en su interior, no le había dicho que Shirô-chan estaba dentro pero durmiendo.

Se acercó despacio al sillón, sonriendo enternecida por la posición del joven: una pierna cruzando la otra, los brazos detrás de la nuca y un ligero fruncimiento de ceño; hasta en sueños parecía malhumorado.

Se sentó al borde con cuidado de no despertarlo. No quería, porque temía que al hacerlo la magia acabase y le agradaba poder tenerlo así, en silencio. En perfecto mutismo, porque suponía que las palabras a profesar podrían ser duras y difíciles de escuchar.

Estiró una mano con el único propósito de acariciarle la mejilla, un gesto que no escondía más que cariño y gratitud hacia la persona que durante tantos años había sido su guardián, porque aunque Tôshirô considerase que no lo había logrado, ella recién comprendía que sí… que la había salvado. Quizás no de la manera en la que él pretendía.

La mano no llegó a destino, los enigmáticos ojos del muchacho se abrieron paralizando por completo a la teniente. La sonrisa suave de su rostro se borró de un plumazo dando paso al más insondable terror. El capitán tardó en reaccionar. Allí, frente a él, estaba _ella_.

Un silencio pronunciado se instaló entre ambos, uno incómodo que pesaba toneladas.

—Tonta —dijo en un murmullo, molesto por ver miedo en sus ojos.

Acaso, ¿se olvidaba que estaba frente a él? La última persona en la tierra que le haría daño.

Tragó saliva aguantando esa angustia que pugnaba por salir en forma de patético llanto, porque ese pensamiento era mentira.

Una vil mentira.

Acaso ¿no había sido él quien casi acaba con su vida? La persona que la atravesó con una espada, sin clemencias. Frunció la frente, era un fracaso de capitán, un fracaso de amigo y hasta fracaso de hombre, porque por mucho que le molestase debía reconocer que no dejaba de ser un niño en algunos terrenos.

Impotencia fue lo que revelaron los luceros de Tôshirô, impotencia y bronca. Momo mal interpretó eso, creyendo erradamente que esa furia iba dedicada pura y exclusivamente hacia ella.

—Lo siento Shirô-chan —bajó la vista, apesadumbrada—; entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, y no es para menos.

Hitsugaya suspiró con languidez para después sentarse en el sillón, quedando de frente al perfil de su amiga.

—No quiero molestarte —el suspiro de su compañero la llevó a disculparse con torpeza. De nuevo se encontraba mal interpretando los gestos de él—, tan sólo quería pedirte perdón.

El Capitán enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, y por fin abrió la boca:

—¿Perdón? —negó apenas, con una imperceptible sonrisa lastimosa en los labios y perdió la mirada—Yo soy el que debería pedir perdón.

Momo sintió que su corazón quiso salirse de lugar; lo miró fijo, con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, atenta a cualquier palabra que tuviese Shirô-chan para dedicarle, fuese esta de desprecio o las necesarias para alcanzar la expiación.

—No te protegí —susurró sintiendo que el aire del planeta era injustamente escaso.

—No digas eso, Shirô-chan —se alarmó—, sabes que no es cierto…

Y se maldijo por dentro, porque recién comprendía las razones de su amigo para no ir a verla; no podía ser tan idiota, al fin de cuentas conocía muy bien a Shirô-chan, ¿Cómo no había sabido interpretar el torpe proceder de él?:

Se sentía culpable, al igual que ella no creía ser capaz de poder enfrentarla. Se sentía impotente, porque se había prometido a sí mismo que siempre la cuidaría, y no sólo no había cumplido con eso, además había sido quien por poco más acaba con su luz.

Maldito Aizen. Ni siquiera pudo desquitarse con él, matándolo; pero al menos le consolaba saber que de esa forma no le daba más motivos a Momo para detestarlo.

—Soy un completo inútil.

Hitsugaya murmuró otra vez, dialogando más consigo mismo que con ella; no le gustaba reconocerlo en voz alta pero su orgullo tenía un límite, y éste había llegado a él.

—No fue tu culpa… él —musitó ella con una pizca de desesperación, le era menester hacerle entender algo que ni ella lograba explicarse—Aizen-taichô…

—¡No digas Aizen-_taichô_ estúpida!

Luego de su arrebato enmudeció, petrificado, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Qué poco tacto tenía. Hinamori rompió en sentido llanto, fue más fuerte que ella. Tomándose de los brazos se acunó a sí misma.

—Lo siento —dijo con aparente desidia, cerrando por un leve instante los ojos, mas su rostro seguía sin transmitir emoción alguna.

Ella negó, sin dejar de llorar. Tenía razón Shirô-chan… siempre la tenía.

—Ya, Hinamori, es entendible que… —no lo era, pero quería que dejase de llorar porque lo estaba destrozando verla así… y para colmo por _él_.

Maldito, maldito, maldito Aizen.

—No sé… —continuó Hitsugaya buscando con calma las palabras idóneas, sin embargo no era tarea fácil para él—no sé, no alcanzo a entender del todo, pero soy consciente que él… —suspiró odiándose, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar del tema? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto _hablar_?—No sé qué te hizo ese bastardo, Hinamori. No tengo la más pálida idea de qué forma te ha mellado pero… te prometo que todo pasará.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y lo miró. Quizás algún día tuviese el coraje suficiente para contarle a su mejor amigo sobre las heridas que el ex capitán le había dejado sobre la piel y el alma. En ese momento no lo creía capaz a Tôshirô de comprenderlo.

Tan ensimismada en las reminiscencias no notó la cercanía, ni siquiera el leve inclinar del capitán. Recién cuando sintió una calidez muy particular rozándole los labios comprendió lo que ocurría.

Un beso casto, puro, que parecía querer decir mucho más de lo que Hitsugaya era capaz de revelar o expresar en palabras.

—Tan sólo… déjame —rogó para que le cediera espacio en su vida—, y con el tiempo te prometo que todo estará bien.

Ella asintió sonriendo, en contraste con la humedad de su rostro.

No sería fácil, debería cargar con el dolor que Sôsuke le había legado, y aunque aun podía sentir la presencia de Aizen acosándola, rodeándola, consumiéndola, sabía que si daba lugar a su guardián, todo eso quedaría atrás. Como un amargo recuerdo y no más.

Y seguía sintiendo en su corazón que no era merecedora de eso, ni de la amistad de Hitsugaya ni mucho menos de su amor, pero encontraría alguna manera de enmendar sus culpas y de pagarle, el triple de ser posible, todo lo que él le daba.

La había salvado —una y mil veces— de formas diferentes. Ella se lo haría ver, con el tiempo.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer =) Me quedé con ganas de un Aizen & Hinamori, así que volveré (y seré millones)._

_No se trata, al menos para Momo, del rescate de una princesa (cuac!) a veces las personas nos salvan sin siquiera saber que nos han salvado… de formas impensadas, de mil maneras distintas. _

_3 de Mayo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
